


Need something?

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [8]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: AFAB!reader, Drabble, Dubcon/Noncon, Dubious Consent, F/M, OOC Nathan Bateman, Sexual Tension, Smut, he's still an asshole though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: Nathan wants to talk.
Relationships: Nathan Bateman/Reader, Nathan Bateman/You
Series: worm's drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Kudos: 5





	Need something?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write for Nathan Bateman. I'm sure there are things I can fix but I'll leave this here till I actually make time to develop him more. Happy thirsting ig!

Your name echoes through the maze of office corridors. _Again._

Playing this game of chicken was easy when Nathan was a hot headed, demanding asshole. But your heart still stutters when you make it to the doorway. You watch the muscles in his arms bulge and flex in the sleeves of his tee shirt, as he sits back from his desk.

“You need something?”

He waves you in, the reflection of the monitor on his glasses obscuring the window of his eyes.

You seamlessly ease the palpitations in your chest with a noisy sigh and saunter into the office, chin high. His calculating gaze follows you, shamelessly tracing searing lines along your figure, even as you come nearer and hike a leg back on the edge of his desk. 

“Bateman?”

“What’s the rush?” He pushes the panel of his keyboard in. “I just wanna talk to you about something.” 

“You can’t just send a memo like a normal person?”

“Baby, there’s nothing normal about where we are. You ever met anyone like me?” He raises an intimidatingly inquisitive brow.

His warm palm encompasses your bare knee and you huff, wrenching his grubby fingers away. Your cheeks feel hot.

“That’s a good point. Never met anyone as insufferable, for sure.”

“Ouch,” he stifles a laugh. “No, come on, I just feel like—” Two fingers run down the curve of your hip, “we need to figure out this tension thing between us. I mean, really, you walk around with those pretty little outfits,” he gestures generally to the rather tasteful ensemble you had on now, “like I don’t notice you? Like you shouldn’t be sitting on my fucking plate right now? Like, is that how you reel them in? And you’re huffing and puffing at everything little thing, just like right now.”

You frown.

“We can’t even talk. How do you think we can get this project together if we can’t communicate properly?”

Something about his voice tips off, getting grainier, deeper. You try to ignore the way it makes you feel… warm.

Yeah. _No!_ Stupid.

You stammer. “Well, y-you… T-tens— You know what? Don’t patronize me. I won’t listen to that. You chose me to come to this… fucking lair in the middle of fucking nowhere, and work with you, so that’s what I’m doing. We don’t have to be friends.”

He feigns a defeated sigh and stands. His fingers draw lower and come around your knee. “Don’t we?” He murmurs.

You slap his hand away and he closes his eyes, lips going tights. He breathes air through his nose. “Sweetie, come on. Don’t be so rough with me.” 

There’s something dark and sharp and grimy behind his eyes as he comes to look at you again. He steps forward. Your heart begins to pound and heat swirls in your tummy. You hope your expression wont betray you.

He reaches for your waist. You throw a ‘bow for him and he catches you, flipping you over the edge of the desk by your arm. You gasp, feeling your breasts squish hard against the desktop. You watch your breath mattify the surface of polished wood. Nathan’s hand keeps you pinned to the desk by your lower back. Not hard, not pressing at all, actually. Just a reminder for you to stay there. A reminder that this is your time to receive. That the next time may not be so gentle.

Another hand flips the skirt of your dress over your thighs. You feel your cunt throb against the dainty fabric of your panties. 

“W-wait. Just wait, I—”

Nathan shushes you. A shaky breath fills your lungs.

Your panties stretch as they’re peeled off of you with a gleaming string of cyprine following. Exposing you to the cool, purified air of his office.

Your heart thumps against the desk and your hands are shaking to stay still. You wonder how you’re managing not to fight. Just squirming slightly. You’re sure some part of you has been waiting for this, no matter how disappointing that is to realize. 

A hand skirts lightly down over the supple curves of your ass, leaving goosebumps in its wake. You feel his breath on you and it makes your stomach do flips. Your cunt clenches. You’re oozing at the contrasts of his contact. 

Fuck.

“Aw, baby” he breathes. 

You whimper.

“You’re dripping.”

The hand on your back draws tracks of heat over you as it lowers to rest over your cheek and squeezes. Just enough to see a fraction more of your pussy, watch it glisten in the dull light.

He runs the tip of his finger through your folds, listening to the delicate sound of your slick, feeling your muscles pulse and clench in anticipation. Yearning. Instead of indulging you, he promptly sucks his finger into his mouth. 

“Sweet like candy.”

Somehow, your face feels even hotter.

“I–“ You stammer, searching for any crumb of vocal composure. "Th-thank you.”

He chuckles and kisses the round flesh of your bottom. “So polite. Now that you’re getting what you need, hm?”

A hand thumbs your knee. Your leg quivers slightly at the contact. 

“Hold still for me, now.”

You nod, against the cool desktop.

The same hand taps the inside of your thigh. You oblige him eagerly, spreading your legs as it continues up the inside of your thigh. It doesn’t stop until three fingers smooth against your folds, circling lightly. It relieves the deep, empty hope in your pussy. It’s a mercy.


End file.
